Ultimos capitulos de Assombrando segundo Jesse
by Jeh Halle
Summary: Os ultimos capitulos da mediadora segundo Jesse.capitulo 15 apartir da pagina 201capitulo 16capitulo 17 apartir da pagina 225capitulo 18 apartir da pagina 237


POV do Jesse...

Livro: Assombrado.

Capitulo 15 (apartir da pagina 201)

Então ela saiu do banho. Eu sabia que o Padre Dominic tinha contado a ela. Nem precisei olhar. Eu sabia. Simplesmente_ sabia._

Eu não sabia como ela ia reagir diante da pior decisão da minha vida inteira – mais do que acabar com o noivado com Maria, mais que deixar meu pai cuidar do meu futuro.

Eu ia abandonar a pessoa que mais amei em todo a minha vida e minha morte.

-Ah, você ainda está aqui? Pensei que já tivesse se mudado para a reitoria.

Desapontamento. Magoa. Havia tudo isso na voz dela. Eu sabia. A culpa é minha. Eu a magoei. Eu me odeio.

-Suzannah – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer. Eu nem sabia o que ia falar a ela. A verdade?

-Não me deixe impedir você...

Eu nem ouvi o que ela disse. Tudo que eu me senti capacitado de fazer foi olhá-la. Seu rosto perfeito. Seus olhos espantosamente verdes. Havia magoa. Eu nunca ia me perdoar. _Nunca._

-Suzannah – eu fiquei de pé, assim que ela terminou de falar o que estava falando – você deve saber que é melhor assim.

Afinal, que futuro tínhamos juntos? Ninguém podia me ver. E eu nem sabia se ela me amava. Quer dizer, há um monte de garotos vivos por ai. Por que ela ia querer um _morto?_

Mas, quando eu a beijei, semanas atrás, eu tive certeza que ela me amava.

"Mas depois do que você fez, ela não vai mais querer saber de você." Disse uma voz na minha cabeça.

Ah, _Dios. _Eu me odeio.

Me odeio por estar morto.

Me odeio por ter me deixado apaixonar se por Suzannah.

Me odeio por ter feito ela sofrer.

Me odeio por _estar fazendo _ela sofrer.

-ah. Claro. – ela deu os ombros. De minhas lembranças a irmã Ernestine.

"Eu não disse? Ela não quer mais saber de você. Isso se um dia quis saber de você, o que é bastante improvável." Falou novamente aquela voz.

Eu estou ficando maluco.

E ela não me ama.

Mas, naquele dia, eu tive tanta certeza que ela me amava!

Mas não ama.

Ou será que ela tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

Por mais que eu quisesse evitar, não pude deixar de sentir raiva dela.

-então é só isso que tem a me dizer?

-é. – acho que se eu não estivesse morto, eu ia querer morrer. – Ah, não espera.

Se eu tivesse um coração, eu tenho certeza que ele estaria batendo muito rápido.

-o que? – perguntei, lutando para que ela não percebesse nada, mas acho que ela não percebeu.

-Craig. Eu me esqueci do Craig. Como é que ele está?

Eu não acredito. Craig. _Craig. _Para ver como ela me ama.

"Eu não falei?" disse aquela voz "ela está até feliz de você estar indo embora.".

Eu tinha ficado decepcionado.

-está igual. Infeliz por ter morrido. Se quiser, eu peço ao padre Dominic...

-ah. Você e o padre Dominic já fizeram o bastante. Eu cuido do Craig sozinha, acho.

-ótimo.

-ótimo.

-bem... Adeus, Suzannah.

A idéia de sair dali era tentadora, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo que eu queria era pega-la em meus braços e beijá-la.

Mas ela está viva.

E eu morto.

"Fale. Diga a verdade" era outra voz.

Eu toquei no rosto dela.

"Ela vai rir de você."

"Não vai. Suzannah nunca faria isso. Fale."

-Suzannah... Suzannah eu...

Eu ia falar.

Ia mesmo.

Mas então a porta se abriu.

-desculpe interromper. – falou Paul Slater.

Capitulo 16

Soltei Suzannah.

Mais uma vez Slater aparece para acabar com tudo. Eu ia falar. Mas não. Slater tinha que aparecer.

-bateu muito na porta?

Era impressão minha ou ela estava com medo?

Será que Slater tentou matá-la de novo? E ela não me contou?

Era provável.

-bem. Eu ouvi todo o barulho e achei que você estava com convidados. Não percebi, claro, que você estava recebendo o Senhor de Silva.

Eu odeio esse cara.

-Slater.

-Jesse. Como vai, essa noite?

-estava melhor antes de você entrar.

-então Suze não contou as novidades?

-que novi...? – eu ia perguntar. Será que realmente ele tinha tentado matá-la?

-sobre os deslocadores? – Suzannah entrou na minha frente, como se quisesse me proteger. Quem tinha de ser protegida dele era ela, e não eu! – e o negocio da transferência de alma? Ainda não, não tive tempo. Obrigada por ter passado aqui.

-não é por isso que eu estou aqui.

-bem, se você veio para a festa de Brad, está meio perdido. É lá embaixo, e não aqui.

-eu não estou aqui pela festa. Vim para devolver isso. – ele tirou do bolso uma coisa, que eu reconheci sendo de Suzannah. O que ele estava fazendo com isso? – você deixou no meu quarto no outro dia.

No meu quarto no outro dia.

O que Suzannah andou fazendo do quarto dele?

Raiva. Ciúmes. Ódio.

O que Suzannah andou fazendo no quarto dele?

Suzannah é minha.

-obrigada, mas perdi na escola, e não na sua casa.

Na escola. Na escola. Ela perdeu na escola, Jesse. E não na casa do Slater.

Mas espera ai.

_Na sua casa?_

Então ela admite que andou na casa dele?

Suzannah andou indo na casa do Slater?

-tem certeza? Eu podia jurar que você deixou em cima da minha cama.

Foi ai que eu bati nele.

Suzannah é minha. _Minha._

"Suzannah não é sua. Nem nunca foi, nem jamais será." Disse aquela voz. Aquela voz que lembrava Slater falando.

-certo. – falou Suzannah. – certo. Chega. Jesse, ele só está tentando pegar no seu pé. Não foi nada. Eu só fui a casa dele por causa de um negocio que ele falou sobre transferências de alma. Pensei que fosse uma coisa que podia ajudar você. Mas foi só, juro. Nada aconteceu.

Uma coisa que podia me ajudar? Suzannah me queria _vivo? _Por quê? Por que ela me quer _vivo? Para ficar comigo?_ Não tinha outro motivo. Ou será que entendi errado?

-nada aconteceu. – falou Slater. – diga uma coisa, _Jesse. _Ela suspira quando você a beija, também?

Ele a tinha beijado? Beijado _minha_ Suzannah?

Eu ia matá-lo.

-já _chega. _– ela me segurou. – meu Deus, Jesse, você não está vendo o que ele está fazendo? Está tentando deixar você maluco. Não lhe de essa satisfação.

-não é isso que eu estou tentando fazer – falou ele - estou tentando deixar claro para Jesse que você precisa de um namorado de verdade. Puxa, qual _é! _ Quanto tempo você acha que isso vai durar? Suze, eu não te disse antes, mas vou te dizer agora por que sei no que você esteve pensando. A transferência de almas é arrancar uma alma de um corpo e jogar outra lá. Em outras palavras, é _assassinato. _E você não me parece uma assassina. Seu garoto Jesse vai ter que entrar na luz algum dia. Você está impedindo o cara.

Eu sabia o que estava me segurando na terra. Era Suzannah. Eu não ia entrar na luz enquanto ela não entrasse.

Então pulei em cima dele.

Eu ia matá-lo.

-cala a boca, Paul.

-e você, Jesse. Que diabos você pode dar a ela? Você nem pode pagar um café para ela...

Eu ia matá-lo. Essa era a única idéia: matar Paul Slater.

E o que Suzannah acha disso?

Provalmente ela vai me odiar mais que odeia por matar o _Paul dela... _

Mas ela também suspirou quando você a beijou.

Eu amo você, Suzannah. Eu amo você.

Rolamos pela escada.

Até que chegamos à piscina.

Ótimo. Vou afogá-lo.

-você vai ficar longe dela?

-de jeito nenhum.

-Jesse! Solte-o! Não vale a pena!

Ah, sim claro, que eu vou soltar _seu preciso Paul._

De jeito nenhum.

Eu estava louco – louco de ciúmes.

-vocês têm que parar com isso. Arrebentaram minha casa. Arrebentaram um com outro. E acabaram com a pouca reputação que já tive.

Ótimo. Agora ela me odeia mais um pouco (eu achei que não era possível, mas é) por que:

Eu me mudei para a missão.

Tentei matar o namorado dela

Destruí a casa dela e a reputação.

Mas eu não me importava mais com nada. Se Suzannah não podia ser minha, não era do Slater que ela ia ser.

-nunca mais chegue perto dela de novo, entendeu?

-vá se catar.

Ótimo. Ele ia morrer.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Foi então que Suzannah desmaiou. E Slater também, e o irmão de Craig.

Mas quem se importa com eles?

Suzannah tinha desmaiado sem nenhum motivo.

_Dios. _Eu me odeio.

Capitulo 17 (apartir da pagina 225)

As pessoas se juntaram em volta dela, mas mesmo assim eu a segurei. Estava viva. Viva, mas desmaiada sem razão aparente.

_Dios. _E se a culpa fosse minha?

Uma garota falou alguma coisa. Era uma amiga dela.

-Suzannah. Você está bem? Aonde... Aonde você foi? – eu estava começando a entender: Suzannah tinha desmaiado por que seu espírito tinha saído do corpo. – Onde está Craig?

-no lugar a qual pertence. Neil está bem?

A garota falou mais alguma coisa.

Quem se importava com Neil? E por que toda aquela gente não se mandava? Eu precisa falar com Suzannah – _minha _Suzannah. Pelo menos para mim ela ia ser _minha _Suzannah. Mesmo que não fosse. Ela era _minha Suzannah, minha querida._

Mesmo que ela gostasse de outro – e deus não permita, de Slater.

-está ótimo, Suzannah. – eu estava nervoso. Onde o espírito dela tinha ido, e quem se importava com Neil? Ela era a importante ali. Não Neil.

Mas pelo jeito ela se importava com Neil.

-Suzannah. O que aconteceu?

-eu conto mais tarde – ela falou para a garota.

Mas era para mim que ela estava falando, não era?

Quer dizer, se ela falasse olhando para o _vazio, _ia parecer estranho.

Ou será que ela me odiava tanto que nem queria mais falar comigo?

Era isso. Ela me odiava, e pelo jeito, estava apaixonada pelo Slater. Por que assim que viram que ela estava bem, ela foi falar com Slater. Provavelmente foi ver se _Jesse, aquele fantasma idiota o suficiente por ter se apaixonado, não tinha matado o meu Paul. _

Por que Suzannah era muito esperta, e deveria saber que eu tinha batido no Slater por que eu a amava. E sempre ia amá-la.

Eu não ia agüentar mais. Nunca mais.

A garota que eu mais amo ou já amei apaixonada por _aquilo? _ E agora ela me odeia, por que eu quis defender sua honra.

E é claro, eu agi por ciúme também.

Mas e daí?

Ela não me amava.

E se amou um dia (que era muito improvável) viu que estava enganada.

Por que mais que eu odeio admitir, Slater estava certo:

O que eu podia dar a ela?

Nada.

Está tudo acabado. Ela ama Slater, não me ama. E me odeia.

Capitulo 18 (apartir da pagina 237)

_Aqui jaz Hector "Jesse" de Silva, irmão, filho e amigo amado._

Eu estava olhando para meu tumulo. Gostaria de poder estar _realmente _morto. No lugar que eu pertencia, e não ali na terra, como fantasma. A não ser que eu tivesse Suzannah. Mas eu não podia te-la.

Se eu não podia ter Suzannah...

Foi então que eu a vi vindo.

Pensei em me mandar.

Mas não pude.

Não para a pessoa que mais amo, já amei e irei amar me odiar mais que me odeia agora.

Os nossos dedos se cruzaram.

-desculpe. – eu falei. Quem sabe ela me perdoasse. – por tudo.

Meu mundo havia acabado.

Por que Suzannah não me amava.

-entendo, acho. – ela disse. Será que ela ia me perdoar? Por ter sido tonto o suficiente para achar que uma garota como ela ia amar um _morto? _Por que eu sabia que ela sabia que eu a amava. Depois que eu fiz com Slater ela deve ter percebido. Esperava que ela me perdoasse por bater no _Paul dela, _e destruir a casa e a reputação dela. E por ela ter ficado de castigo. Foi então que ela falou:

-quero dizer, você não pode evitar se não sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você.

Eu não sinto o mesmo por ela?

Era isso que ela achava?

Que eu queria deixá-la?

Não podia ser verdade.

Por que ela estava dizendo que me amava.

Ela não falou "Você não pode evitar se sente isso por mim." Ela estava dizendo que me amava!

Eu, um _fantasma. _Um _morto. _

-é isso que você acha? Que eu _queria _ir embora?

-não queria?

-como eu poderia ficar? Depois do que aconteceu entre nós, Suzannah, como eu poderia ficar?

Apesar de ela me amar, Slater, infelizmente, ainda tinha razão. Eu não podia dar nada a ela. Sequer podiam me _ver!_

Eu nem sabia mais o que eu sentia – uma mistura de felicidade por ela me amar (apesar de aparentemente ela achar que eu não a amava. Como se isso fosse possível. Eu não a amar. Impossível) e tristeza, afinal, nós não tínhamos um futuro.

-o que aconteceu entre nós? O que você quer dizer?

Como se ela não soubesse.

-aquele beijo.

Eu a soltei e passei a mão pelo cabelo.

Eu estava exasperado. E tinha que evitar qualquer contado com ela. Se não ia beijá-la. _Novamente._

-como eu poderia ficar? O padre Dominic está certo. Você precisa de alguém que seus amigos e família possam _ver. _Precisa de alguém com quem você pode envelhecer. Precisa de alguém _vivo._

Acho que eu nunca odiei tanto estar morto, mas se não estivesse não teria conhecido Suzannah. Queria estar vivo _agora._

Eu tinha certeza que ela ia dizer alguma coisa como "é, apesar de eu te amar eu vou fazer o possível para te esquecer. Acho melhor você fazer o mesmo." E sair dali. Mas não. Ela me deixou completamente surpreso com o que falou:

-Jesse. Eu não me importo com nada disso. Aquele beijo... Aquele beijo foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Acho que eu não conheço Suzannah direito.

Tanto faz.

E eu a beijei de novo.


End file.
